Episode 1174 (22 August 1995)
Synopsis Kathy is given some unsolicited advice by Peggy - whether she wants it or not, and Bianca feels her world is falling apart. Pat and Roy don't know if they can pick up the pieces after last night. Grant is happy this morning, and Peggy asks him if he's OK, she thought he couldn't sleep and went out late last night or something? He says no. She says she heard the door at 12:30, has there been a burglary! Grant says no, he's checked everything is fine. Pauline is worried that Arthur may give the money Mark gave them to the flowering wilderness campaign. She makes some comment about her chair being tatty. Arthur thinks it's a hint and she wants furniture. He moans to Mark that what he'd really like is a nice holiday, if he could do anything he wanted with it. Mark says why don't you ask Mum then? Arthur says she wont give in that easily, if she wants furniture then she won't budge. Meanwhile Pauline talks to Michelle saying she's afraid that Arthur will give the money away and Michelle says she doesn't think he would do that, what does she want to do with it? Pauline says what everyone else does in August, have a holiday. After a little farce in which Arthur gets furniture catalogues after Pauline has been sulky when he tries to butter her up to ask about the holiday, and she says she's not listening to him and he won't get what he wants (without even hearing it), Mark and Michelle discuss it, and discover that both the parents want a holiday but think the other doesn't. So that's settled. Tiff turns up late, saying she's owed the time. Grant isn't happy but since it's his fault can't grumble too much. Tiffany also says that she missed the last bus so had to get a taxi, which was 15 quid instead of 2.50. She goes on about it loudly and Peggy overhears, so Grant quickly gives her 15 quid and says it's all sorted. Peggy says what, and Tiffany says "Oh Grant will explain it". Later Grant tells her never to do that again (put him on the spot in front of Peggy). Peggy goes to see Phil to ask why Kathy is so pissed off. He doesn't know, so Peggy gets him to summon Kathy to a meeting in the Vic. Kathy is even more annoyed of course, but Phil says Peggy told him it was just to discuss the furniture for the new house and Peggy wants to give her anything from storage that she wants. Peggy offers a sideboard and piano, neither of which Kathy actually wants, but she doesn't refuse point blank just now. Then Peggy asks what's wrong and advises Kathy not to ask questions if she doesn't believe the answers, and just "put a dab of perfume on for when he gets home from work" !!!! Kathy is outraged, and has a go at Phil later, saying that she won't be the stupid wife who has the wool pulled over her eyes and is stuck at home while her husband has affairs, and she knows something happened in Spain as Grant keeps hinting, so don't lie to her. She doesn't care if he did have an affair, but she wants him to be honest. (of course since her last "I don't care what you've done, but be honest" which was a total lie on Kathy's part I don't know how she has the nerve to quiz him on anything, as he'll know she's over-emotional and can't keep her promise for 5 minutes, the devious bitch). He says that he did nothing, and explains all about Seville, and how he lied to Grant because he'd promised. he isn't sure whether to believe it, but does. She asks who comes first, and he says who have I just told the truth? She says I hope so. Bianca comes for a driving lesson with David but goes away in a huge strop after she sees David and Sam mucking about and laughing in the portacabin. (Yet another irrational slapper! What David's love life has to do with her I shall never fathom.) He sees her, chases her and she screams at him in the middle of the market that she hates him and is fed up with him. In the Vic Tiffany and Grant are getting ready to open and Grant makes a comment, Tiffany flirts a bit, and asks if he wants second helpings. Grant says no chance. Tiffany is obviously insulted and says good, 'coz you weren't very good and I wouldn't do it again if you paid me. Grant says he already did, he didn't fall for that line about the taxi. Tiffany teases him some more and Grant gets annoyed. Tiffany says "go on then, are you going to hit me? That's assault, as well as the sexual harassment and don't think I don't know where the dodgy tenners came from either." Grant laughs and says "you're out of your depth". Tiffany and Sam are giggling together in the Vic as Bianca walks in wearing one of her usual vile dresses, and they whisper "just look at what she's wearing". Bianca is aware that she's the object of their ridicule and she's even more miserable that evening. Pat phones Roy frantically all day but he has the phone off the hook, so she goes round to visit, and he thinks everything is over but she says it's OK, and she doesn't mind. She is pleased that for the first time ever she has found a man who doesn't only want her for one thing, etc. They are all lovey-dovey and she stays the night at his house. Ricky and David gossip about it next day. Kathy comes round and they tell her Pat hasn't come home yet. In the square, a mysterious roller turns up and the owner goes into the Vic looking for Kathy. He also goes to her house, where Ricky says she works at the café. He then proceeds to admire the roller for ages. He reports back to Phil about the wonderful car, and that the guy asked for Kath. Phil is curious and quizzes Ricky who remembers nothing about the man, only the RR. Peggy is charmed by Ted, and he buys a bottle of champagne before going back to Kathy's in the afternoon. Arthur sees him going across the square and says to Pauline that he's just seen a man who looks the spitting image of Ted Hills. Credits Main cast *Pam St. Clement as Pat *Tony Caunter as Roy *Ross Kemp as Grant *Martine McCutheon as Tiffany *Gillian Taylforth as Kathy *Steve McFadden as Phil *Barbara Windsor as Peggy *Danniella Westbrook as Sam *Michael French as David *Wendy Richard as Pauline *Bill Treacher as Arthur *Michael Tudor Barnes as Willy Roper *Sid Owen as Ricky *Patsy Palmer as Bianca *Mona Hammond as Blossom *Susan Tully as Michelle *Todd Carty as Mark *Deepak Verma as Sanjay Category:Episode Category:1995 Episodes